Order of the Phoenix Christmas Carols
by swear-on-the-moon
Summary: What else do you do when you get bored?
1. Jingle Bells, Voldie smells

The Order of the phoenix jingle bells

Written in response to the Death Eater jingle bells by toujourspurPAL

Verse 1 

Starting a new school

Is always very fun

To get on the platform

You don't have to run

Quirrel had a double head

But now (Thank God) he's dead

Quidditch Rocks

And Snape, he sucks

But we all love to say—THAT

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Gibbon died and Malfoy cried but now it's all okay, HEY

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Werewolves, giants are our friends and Grawpy ran away

Verse 2

Harry's all locked up

Because of a house elf

The Weasleys got him out

Now Ginny's not herself

The Chamber was opened

Hermione, petrified

The mandrakes worked

The diary's irked

And Lucius lost his elf

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Gibbon died and Malfoy cried but now it's all okay, HEY

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Werewolves, giants are our friends and Grawpy ran away

Verse 3

The train was really cold

The Dementors searched it all

Lupin kept a hold

On his silver-light wall

Snape can't stand the map

And Crookshanks is real smart

Lupin looked scraped

Peter escaped

And Sirius flew away

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Gibbon died and Malfoy cried but now it's all okay, HEY

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Werewolves, giants are our friends and Grawpy ran away

Verse 4

The Triwizard is here

You should be 17

But Harry's in it, with

Dragons, and some mean

Grindylows and sharks

Cup brought him to a graveyard

Where Cedric died

And Harry Cried

That "VOLDEMORT IS BACK!"

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Gibbon died and Malfoy cried but now it's all okay, HEY

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Werewolves, giants are our friends and Grawpy ran away

Verse 5

Going to the fight

And Padfoots now at bay

To the ministry we go

Running all the way—HELP HARRY!

The veil took a friend

But that is not the end

Now Tonks is sad

And Lupin's mad

And Harry's all awry

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Gibbon died and Malfoy cried but now it's all okay, HEY

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Werewolves, giants are our friends and Grawpy ran away

Verse 6

Greyback's real mad

He attacked Bill and was glad

This has got to be

The worst day we ever had

Dumbledore is dead

And Snape has run away

And Harry dumped the Weasley girl

Though Fred and George still say:

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Gibbon died and Malfoy cried but now it's all okay, HEY

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Werewolves, giants are our friends and Grawpy ran away

Verse 7

Moody got hit with a spell

And Tonks can't wait to tell

The news that she may have

That says "LUPIN'S A DAD"

And now Dobby is dead

Bella killed him with a knife

Fred he died

And Ginny cried

But Percy's still a git

OH

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Gibbon died and Malfoy cried but now it's all okay, HEY

Jingle Bells, Voldie smells, Bella has escaped

Werewolves, giants are our friends and Grawpy ran away


	2. Hark the Phoenix that Laments

To the tune of Angels we have heard on high

To Nova, Prongs, Dobby, and Wormtail.

DOWN WITH BINNS!

Hark the Phoenix that Laments

Sweetly singing at the grave

And the order in reply

Singing out this joyous phrase

WE-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-won-the-war

And the death eaters are dead

WE-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-won-the-war

Voldemort won't ki-ill again

Now they all come back to life

People were imperusied

All those who were scared to hide

Are in Azkaban or died

WE-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-won-the-war

And the death eaters are dead

WE-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-won-the-war

Voldemort won't ki-ill again

Tom Riddle is dead at last

Hogsmeade has returned again

Fred and Tonks and Lupin, gasp

Finally will be avenged

Cuz

WE-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-won-the-war

And the death eaters are dead

WE-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-won-the-war

Voldemort won't ki-ill again


	3. The First Order

The First Order

To the tune of the First Noel

For Tim—may he be blessed to get out of the Hospital

The First Order

Had many wizards

There was Lilly and James

But Peter he mur-

Der-ed Both of them

He sold them out

So Voldemort killed them

And destroyed their house

Order

Order

Order

Order

Fawkes is a Phoenix and we're the order

Hestia, and Emmeline

And Mad-Eye as well

There was Dorcas, and Sirius,

And Hagrid, THAT's SWELL!

Dumbledore, McGonagall,

Caradoc Dearborn,

Mar-e-lene Mc-c-Kinnon,

And Remus looks worn!

Order

Order

Order

Order

Fawkes is a Phoenix and we're the order

Order

Order

Order

Order

Fawkes is a Phoenix and we're the order


	4. All The Order

Auld Lang Syne

All of the Order

For Paddy!

For all of the order

That I have brought to mind

For all of those wizards

Who-oo fought so well, though died

FOR ALL OF THE ORDER  
FOR ALL OF MY FRIENDS  
FOR ALL THOSE WHO WERE ORPHANED  
AND FOR ALL THOSE WHO WERE WED

Now take my hand, my trusted friend

Lead me to the school of thine

Where many died, so many cried

And those days that the sun shined

FOR ALL OF THE ORDER  
FOR ALL OF MY FRIENDS  
FOR ALL THOSE WHO WERE ORPHANED  
AND FOR ALL THOSE WHO WERE WED

FOR ALL OF THE ORDER  
FOR ALL OF MY FRIENDS  
FOR ALL THOSE WHO WERE ORPHANED  
AND FOR ALL THOSE WHO WERE WED


End file.
